


Get UP and Go

by GothicAlien (CrikeyItsLauren)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Androids, Original Character-centric, Other, Post-Cell Games Saga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrikeyItsLauren/pseuds/GothicAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucian the All Knowing is private person, she keeps away from the drama down on Earth. Her mind is riddled with the trauma of an event in her past. In hopes of bringing back her fighting spirit, King Kai sends her on a mission to help the Z Warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get UP and Go

Wouldn't it be amazing if you knew everything? You knew everything there is know about everything in the universe. Does knowing the names of every plant, being able to solve any maths equation or even being able to understand animal nature excite you? Everyone would look to you for advice because, who would know better than you, right? Sounds spectacular doesn't it? Well, we will follow the tiring and wild journey of a particularly unusual girl named Lucian who happens to know everything.

In the skies of Earth, well above the ground sat a house. Amongst the clouds was a wooden farm style house. It was built with perfectly fit white wooden panels and sealed with a slated black roof. There was not a single patch of moss or dirt on the house. The house sat on what looked like a huge floating garden. The garden was lined with bricks and the very edges lined with trees. The house was surrounded by blooming flowers and fruit trees. A cobbled path divided the garden and down the path on the right side of the house sat a fountain at least seven foot tall. Lucian lived here, all alone.

On a clear sunny day, she sat on the edge of the brick garden and swung her legs off the edge. It's warm, she thought. A bee buzzed on the flower nearby her. Staring into the abyss that was the sky, Lucian felt tranquil. However, the bee nearby her began to annoy her. It's just doing it's job, she told herself. Laying on her back, she closed her eyes and felt the sun tickle her skin with heat. Being so high above the ground meant that during the day, her house and garden was always hot. The sun would blaze above, the garden path was always hot to walk on in bare feet. Doing everything she could to switch off, Lucian tried not to think of anything. Any thoughts were pushed away, leaving an empty free space in her head. Her eyes squeezed together.

_Snow blanketed the space around her. The air was bitter and cold. Her face wrapped up with a scarf, Lucian looked at the village she once lived in. Piles of snow invaded the village, cabins collapsed and people swept away. Lucian stared at the remains. A cold tear ran down her pale face._

Lucian's eyes cracked open. The sky was still blue and dotted with clouds. The clouds have changed, Lucian wondered. Slowly sitting up, she pondered about what she just saw. The torn and chewed up village. The ice cold bodies of those she once knew. Swallowing bitterly, she stood up and went back inside the house. The bee has gone home, she thought.

The house she lived in wasn't organised. The sink was stacked with dishes, clothes over flowed from the washing machine and empty cola cans littered the coffee table in the front room. On the walls were faded squares with a hole at the top. Staring at the space, she snorted slightly and continued on her way. Lucian sat in the kitchen holding a cup of water which she sipped slowly. Staring out of the window, she watched the clouds moving by. Another wasted day, she thought to herself with a grim attitude. Leaving the cup aside, she climbed the stairs and put herself to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> It is pretty slow to start I will admit, I will update often but some will short chapters where a single event passes or even a filler. Hope you enjoy and keep me informed how I'm doing!


End file.
